


a rock between places

by Brill (HalfLight)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, Lust, M/M, No Strings Attached, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfLight/pseuds/Brill
Summary: He didn’t drag the hottest rising star in town into an alleyway just to listen to him talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aka: The work that was born when I attempted to see if I could still distinguish the characters I was writing for a fanfic from my own shitty characterization of them.
> 
> Thought I might as well publish the results of what's turning into the Trashy Gay Porn AU since I'm never gonna shop it around. Original title was "Hard as a Rock Between Places" but I did not want to get kicked off of AO3 for a too-risque title. Minimal editing. Enjoy!

“You know -  _ ah _ \- I’d say you have me - between a r-rock and a h -  _ ha _ \- hard place, but - "  
  
It was cute the first few times, but he’s had enough.  He didn’t drag the hottest rising star in town into an alleyway just to listen to him talk.  (He had his mom if he wanted to listen to endless natter.  Or his sister.)

Adam pulls his mouth off of Ty’s dick and glares up at him.  “I’ve heard it all before.  Shut the fuck up and enjoy your blowjob.”

Ty laughs, and the sound’s too light, too fucking  _ cheerful _ for this dingy street hidden away from the streetlights, trash lining its sides like - like a fucking runway, Adam thinks to himself, what the fuck ever.

Adam pumps Ty slow, once, twice, before leaning in and kissing the tip again.  Ty swears again when Adam wraps his lips around the head again, and it’s the fucking lamest thing ever, just a breathy  _ oh, oh gosh _ .  

_ Don’t know what more I expected from a fucking Christian rock guitarist _ .

Adam glances up at Ty again - hates that somehow, Adam’s eyes are sparkling in the dark, focused on  _ him,  _ sending heat flickering through his belly.  He’s got nice fuckin’ fingers, Adam thinks, the way they fist in his hair, cradling his skull as gently as he’d cradle that guitar of his.  

He thinks idly of what they’d feel like probing his ass - if they’d be soft from all that rose-petal girly horseshit he rubs into his hands, or if they’d be hard, playing him like he’s plucking those metal strings.

_ Fuck _ .  He’s throbbing now, he wants it -

_ Faggot,  _ the edges of his mind whisper .  

Of course.  His old man can’t even leave him alone after he kicked him out.

He makes a frustrated noise and pulls off.  “Goddammit, put some more effort into this, will you?” Adam snaps, relishing the way Ty’s breath hitches when his fingernails catch a little.

“I just - I don’t want to hurt - ”

“I’m not a fucking girl, okay?  I don’t want any rose petals and candles bullshit, I want it  _ hard _ , I want you to fuck my throat until I have to speak in a whisper, do you fuckin - ”

Ty’s fingers tighten in his hair.  The sparkle in those eyes goes hard, and Adam’s cock twitches in his pants.   _ Oh, fuck  _ yes, he thinks, and palms himself.

Adam opens his mouth as Ty’s hips jerk forward, and that glorious prick slides right past his tongue and into the back of his throat.  He sets a brutal pace, and  _ this _ is what he wants, to be used, to be a receptacle to this beautiful boy with the face of an angel and the voice of a devil and clever fingers that can play songs and people alike -

The Lord blessed you indeed, Adam thinks, as Ty stiffens and spills himself down Adam’s throat, the bitter taste lingering on the back of his tongue.  It’s enough to send Adam over the edge too, his come a hot, wet burst inside his boxers.

_ Fuck _ , he thinks as he catches his breath, batting away Ty’s attempt to wipe his face with a tissue.   _ I have to walk home with this mess in my pants. _

He stands and tries to adjust his pants, trying not to look like some fourteen-year-old who ejaculated in the middle of foreplay.  “I - ” he starts, then coughs a little, his throat raspy.  What the fuck is he going to say?   _ Thanks for letting me suck your dick, I’ll never wash this mouth again? _

Lust clears away with the swiftness of a breeze clearing a sidewalk of steam after a summer rain.  What the fuck is he doing here?  

"So,” he starts again.  His throat throbs a little.  “Thanks.  I guess.”

Ty doesn’t move.  Just leans back against the wall, head bowed, bangs hiding his face.  Adam turns on his heel.

“We’re all going to Church tomorrow morning,” Ty says suddenly.  Adam freezes mid-step.  “I - I guess that’s weird to offer, I just thought - I saw your necklace.”

Fucking sentimentality.  Fucking Mom and her insistence that he take that with him when he left.  A reminder of what he’d left behind when Dad found out he sucked dick, maybe.  A reminder he could come back if he tried harder to find that nice Catholic girl that would make him straight.

“Not really my scene,” Adam says over his shoulder.  He doesn’t look at Ty straight on, but sees him wilt a little against the wall.  He thinks about when he first saw Ty, face grim and back straight as he played, and can’t believe he’d ever thought he was a hardass.

(A smaller, scary part of him thinks it’s kind of cute.)

“You’re going to St. Catherine’s, right?”  He waits for Ty to nod before continuing.  “Tell you what.  I’ll wait outside, and we can all go for ice cream after.”

Adam fights the urge to turn around as Ty perks up.  “Really?” he asks.

_ Yeah, really? _ his dad’s voice sneers.  Adam pictures his boot slamming straight into that asshole’s face before nodding.  “Really.  I’ll be by the crabapple tree right by the steps.  Can’t miss it.”

He can only imagine the smile Ty’s giving him, an image cobbled together from newspaper clippings and the band’s behind-the-scenes Facebook photos.  “I’ll see you there,” Ty says.  “We'll get brunch afterwards. My treat.”

"Yeah.  Sounds good.  See you then.”

_ The hell are you doing? _ Adam asks himself as he emerges from the alley, back into hiding amongst the bright lights and towering buildings of the city.

Adam doesn’t answer, but his cheeks ache from the smile that’s surfaced on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
